This invention relates to filtration and more particularly to a disposable filter assembly.
In order to obtain large flow through filters with relatively fine pores, for example, below 1 micron, filtered membranes having relatively large areas are necessary. Typically, such has been provided by using a number of small individual filters in parallel. Additionally, in the prior art, there has been suggested providing a filter unit having a plurality of stacked discs disposed therein, wherein a filter membrane is bonded to the upper and lower surface of each disc and passages are provided in the disc to a common central opening which is connected to the exhaust port. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,663. In this patent, there is disclosed a two piece disc assembly used to support two membranes. Each half is relatively complex in structure each requiring a substantial amount of time to mold. This reference also discloses a single disc support structure which is relatively complex in configuration and requires relatively expensive mold to produce. Additionally, this structure requires the use of two different size membranes and is relatively inefficient with regard to the use of the membrane filters.
Applicant's have invented a filter assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble and provides for efficient use of filter membranes.